


Silhouette

by Dream_Dropdistance1232



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/pseuds/Dream_Dropdistance1232
Summary: "People have only seen what she is like when they get on the wrong side of her; She didn't deserve this Not her..."She watched as her mother died and she watched as the people she knew hunted her down. To protect who she had left She escaped to Dunwall but not without a price on her head. To save herself she chose to hide but how many people will she drag down with her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swiggle_muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggle_muffin/gifts).



> This is a written piece from my old fanfic The girl with the clockwork eyes. I wasn't happy with it originally so I have made a few changes to it 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader {or as she calls herself my beta bitch} Swiggle-muffin go check out her assassin's creed fanfic a Piece of Eden and tell her she is awesome

An invisible hand clasps over my mouth. An equally ghastly hypodermic of adrenaline pierces my heart, unloading in an instant. I feel my ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate my lungs. My head is a carousel of fears spinning violently out of control, each one pushing my mind into blackness. I want to run. I need to freeze. Sounds that were near now feel so far away; Like I am no longer in the body that lies paralyzed on the dust of my home land.

Memories were my soul torturer...

I couldn't escape them, or hide from them; they were the savage kind of monster. I was so scared of what my past held, all of the memories that seemed to never escape me. They were pin point needles, piercing every part of my skin. I couldn't scream or fight back, I had to endure the pain as my mother's death flash aggressively through my mind.

I had experienced pain before.

Nothing amounted to this...

I could neither run, nor hide or even fight them. My memories were indeed my worst enemy and the thing that would most likely destroy me.

There is blood on my knuckles and a bruise above my right eye , yet I can't recall the fight itself. They say they'll be hell to pay, but I got what I wanted. They're safe. The victory is mine. So if you want another round I'll wait in the shadows, my battered fists lowered. But should I see you, know that I learnt how to fight alone and my fists are faster than yours. I know how you think, you're thinking of bringing a pistol. I'm a sharpshooter too. I hit the target every single time. So come and have a go if you think you are hard enough, otherwise you know what you can do with yourself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murder of her mother Kia Gets a visit from the outsider...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> Thank you to swiggle_muffin for beta reading this fanfic 
> 
> Have a fab day/Afternoon/Night

_Darkness is a strange substance, like ice it has three states, one being solid, the other being liquid and the final one being gas with a twist. Since it is a sort of mystical material, it doesn't fall under the laws of science. It is only able to change state by the user. In solid form its almost completely black, aside from a very tiny shade of red within its centre, like a candle in the dark. But when a non user touches it, it is like getting winded. If hit by a sharp point it will penetrate and quickly infect. As a liquid its thick; sticky and it has a very pungent smell of ink, it can act like quicksand or just a plain coat and suffocate people. As a gas it is quite strange. It is able to pass through solid material with ease, suffocate, and eat away like acid._

_As a whole darkness is an odd thing..._

_It is pink, and puffy, almost sticks out like it should have stayed bright red, like a flashing signal saying "YES, this is me, this is what I've done, going to judge me for it? Go right ahead."_  
  
_This scar. It brings memories, it brings every bad feeling that I have ever had in my life. It is now timeless. The nerves have been severed so I can no longer feel the skin there. I can no longer feel the hurt that I did once before._  
  
_The blood that came out of the wound was bright, glistening and raging like the dawn as if my skin were a hill._  
  
_I saw the layer of skin you are not supposed to normally see. I saw the muscle, the rawness of my body, the part of me that is stronger than anything else. Because I am strong. I am stronger than some illness; I am stronger than anything else that I could have faced before._  
  
_It startled me when this happened, I was not used to seeing this raw layer and I was more or less relieved when I saw blood ooze up from it. But it masked my strength. I then became scared. I was frightened, and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking straight. I was not in the right mind set at all in that moment. But, things happen for a reason and now this scar is a part of me, this scar IS me, myself in my flesh._  
  
_I hastily found bandages and rushed together some type of makeshift wrap to put over the cut. I did it so the blood wouldn't spill everywhere, but still, it was all over the bathroom sink, on the floor, and on my hands. The blood was my guilt, my pain, my pleasure. I couldn't stand it, but at the same time, I enjoyed it._  
  
_I don't anymore. I don't like to feel guilty for my actions. There should be nothing to feel guilty about doing something._  
  
_This scar is a memory. It is a memory of what I had done, my guilt, my strength, and my pain._  
  
_There was nothing left to gain from it._  
  
_The pain that I felt was only for an instant, but lasts forever and is now forever imprinted on my skin, reminding me, telling me, whispering to me every single time I look down at it and feel a pang of disgust._  
  
_I am better. I am more. I am a butterfly with a tattered wing, but still I grow strong._

 

When Kia opened her eyes, her room was dim and very cold. In the distance she could hear the faint sound of a whale song. Silently, Kia climbed out bed and dusted herself off, wondering why everything around her felt subtly wrong. Taking out her dagger, she did a slow circuit of her room, until she found herself in front of a door that was unfamiliar. With little to no hesistation Kia opened it, long past caring about the murder .

Beyond her threshold was a very vast grey expanse. she was very confused and rather afraid. When her swallow blue eyes adjusted she could see something like a sun, low on a very non-existant horizion. Chunks of her room and other items floated around the place, forming a solid pathway spiralling up until it had vanished from her view. Reluctantly, Kia pocketed her dagger and climbed up the stairs. If this was what and where she thought it was, she didn't have to worry about anything.

As Kia reached the top of the stairs, it flattened out into a rough oblong. Gingerly, she stepped into the middle and peered around.

"Well, Well. this is a surprise."

With fright Kia pulled out her dagger again and spun around. To her surprise she faced a dark haired youth who was perched on top of a pillar. He looked deathly pale, the dark colour of his clothing only suiting to emphasise that single point. The whiteness of his skin also served to make his obsidian eyes all the more striking.

"Would I be correct in assuming you are the creature known as the outsider?" Kia asked calmly. She tightened her grip on her dagger as she watched one of his elegant eyebrows quirk upwards and an amused smirk tugged on his lips.

"Did you know that, out of all the possibilities surrounding the attack, this outcome was so unlikely it was very nearly impossible? And to see you standing so boldly in front of a god. is this the arrogance of a child? or the grief of losing a mother?"

Kia drew herself up.

She refused to crack...

"Are you here to take my soul? If so please get on with it," Kia hissed. "I have little patience left." she finished as she threw her dagger into the lower base of the pillar.

"Oh I have no interest in your childish soul," he spoke just before vanishing in a swirl of shadow. In the moment that he vanished he reappeared behind her. "I wish to offer you a gift.." He confidently spoke and Kia frowned.

"And what is this gift?" Kia asked confused. She never took her eyes of him as she retrieved her dagger.

"My mark," the outsider told her, vanishing only to reappear on a new perch. "It will give you supernatural abilities with which you can do whatever you like. All I ask in return, child, is for you not to bore me."

Kia stared at him with hesitance.

"Do you accept my mark Kia Quatlane?"

Kia stared at the back of her hand, remembering the screaming, the blood and the assassin's blow which took her mother from her and this world.

There was only one choice.

"I accept."

To Kia the pain was a welcome change from the grief...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my noodle @Swiggle-muffin for her beta skills Highly recommend you read her Assassin's creed fanfic A piece of Eden as it is amazing as fudge 
> 
> Love Ya Noodle

_He held me with cold caress. A face I was taught to despise, hate and fear; instead it brought me comfort. I didn't fear him, but I feared not knowing what he might do and where he might take me. He causes no pain; beyond what life provides. He is not greedy, nor rough. He merely carries me and my burning soul to a cool rest, where I lay benumbed of greed, rudeness and hatred of the living world._

_I stare up at the Man's eyes, trying so terribly hard to force my tears back and keep myself from crying. I think of his last victim, taken by surprise with a jagged slash down his back and in the end he barely made it out alive. Right now the victim is me, about to beaten more than half to death. I shudder at the thought. In the pit of my stomach is fear, in my heart is fear, even in my head there is fear. Fear so unbearable that the actual fear is scary. I am scared, even more than terrified; I am so scared that there are no words to actually describe my fear. I drop to my knees infront of the man._

_I think the fear is rushing to my head, only fear and nothing else that I can think about. They're not thought, just pain on knowing how this will be. The fear itself is killing me._  
  
_'Let's get this over with already before I die from fear.' I thought..._

_A wave suddenly washed over me; It was exquisite and debilitating, even for someone like me. It was the worse burning sensation I had ever felt, even worse than being burnt. Adrenaline had masked the ferocious and jagged wound at least for a small while, but now it was biting. I began to fight it but now I knew it was dragging me down._

_The dark red blood makes its way out of my body. It oozes between the space between my fingers as I cover my wound with a shaky hand. My vision becomes blurrier as my red shirt turns darker and all I can see is the scarlet blood that once flowed in my veins. Each drop of blood slowly takes away the life in me, leaving me pale and weak, yet defying death._

_'To face death is a choice'_

_What a dark unforgiving place it is- prison; a lonely cell, it's only characteristics are a creaky bed and a springy mattress with nothing to hold except the human minds within it. Man can live without freedom, man can sway in fantasies, he can create his own fantastical realties; he can jump off the tallest ledges and survive in his own imagination. But man can never escape no matter how hard he tries. He can never out run his own conscious thoughts; they haunt and yell, scream in the back of his mind until they blur and mix; leaving man to rip out his own hair for a chance at relief._

_Imprisonment leaves you with yourself. All alone with the insects for company, and that's when the other part of you starts to speak, blathering, arguing with your thoughts, and screaming for attention. That is when prison breaks you, leaving you to break yourself until there is nothing left but a shell. A Hollow reverberate one without life._

_'To face death is a choice'_

_The prison cell was barely six feet by four. The walls were the same thick grey stone as the dwellings of the region, instead of a wide window with a flower box there was a mean barred opening with thick metal bars and no glass. In the summer the fresher air was a relief; helping to alleviate the festering stench of the sewage, but in the colder seasons it let in a wicked draft and reduced the temperature._

_'To face death is a choice'_

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

_The heartbeats Cadence was soft and strong below my ear. I tried to time my breathing to it like a song. I wondered where I was and I was momentarily confused. Then my mind went funny again; Save for the coursing pain screaming along my nerves due to the now festering wound along my side. Dim lights flittered from above, little particles of dust growing in my vision. The chest below my ear rumbled with speech. I heard voices but I couldn't understand what the voices were saying. I shivered._

_It was so cold..._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kia escapes Capture and goes into hiding

_It happened so fast..._

_"Kia!"_

_"Father!"_

_It took three seconds for the choke dust to spread around the training ground, it took three seconds for them to get into position._

_Three seconds for her father's murder..._

There isn't a person alive who doesn't fear being closed in, fear being trapped in darkness, fear the monsters who cage us fear itself. There isn't a person alive who doesn't love the light of a warm sun upon their face, love the breeze in the dusty grass, love the sight of the new blooms. There is always a fire in our hearts burning for the open air, freedom, the ability to dance anyway we wish. Claustrophobia isn't rare, Its ubiquitous, it is just a matter of the degree you feel it.

The shadows of the beatings were on Kia's skin, as well as her shattered heart. The knowledge that they could do such a thing to her just broke her severely. Something that would remain long after her fragile skin and battered bones were healed. It was a sadness in her eyes, a heaviness, an unyielding sorrow that slowed her speech and robbed her of her once easy smile.

The sound of the door broke Kia from her dreaming With defiance she stood up though her injury was telling her not to. Her eyes widened as the monsters took a step forward and she raised her left hand in defence.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

The outsiders mark burned the back of her hand like a fire before flashing a teal blue colour and then she vanished.

In a cloud of dust Kia re-emerged and coughed. In a panic she grabbed her side and strained her ears to hear any sort of noise.

The only sound she could hear was the sound of the ocean...

　

_No doors. No windows. No way out. Every minute was hell. I hear singing by my side. It rings out, it’s echoes penetrating the stillness of the air. . Looking around all I see is an indefinite expansion of pure white space. You could run forever and never get anywhere, never make progress. No light. No shadows. Just the colors of empty white. Though there appears to be nothing but open space around, I get the feeling of suffocation, like my lungs are caving in. I am trapped, imprisoned in my own mind._


End file.
